


How Much Would You Sacrifice ?

by PumpkinSpy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpy/pseuds/PumpkinSpy
Summary: Tellement de choses se sont passées...Tellement que je ne sais par où commencer... Mon nom est Alexander Lightwood, j'étais un shadowhunter, le directeur de l'Institut de New-York mais je me suis retrouvé piégé à Edom et plus rien ne fut jamais pareil. Edom est une dimension de l'Enfer, un monde peuplé principalement de démons, un monde où chaque jour consistait à survivre. Survivre quoi qu'il en coûtait. Edom a pris absolument tout de moi à commencer par mon humanité... Alors, je me suis assuré d'en faire de même. La détruire comme elle m'a détruit.Chaque survivant possède son histoire et voici la mienne.





	How Much Would You Sacrifice ?

**HOW MUCH WOULD YOU SACRIFICE ?**

**(-)**

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moment du temps où il est essentiel d'être en éveil. Ce moment, c'est maintenant. »

(-)

_Tellement de choses se sont passées...Tellement que je ne sais par où commencer... Mon nom est Alexander Lightwood, j'étais un shadowhunter, le directeur de l'Institut de New-York mais je me suis retrouvé piégé à Edom et plus rien ne fut jamais pareil. Edom est une dimension de l'Enfer, un monde peuplé principalement de démons, un monde où chaque jour consistait à survivre. Survivre quoi qu'il en coûtait. Edom a pris absolument tout de moi à commencer par mon humanité... Alors, je me suis assuré d'en faire de même. La détruire comme elle m'a détruit._

_Chaque survivant possède son histoire et voici la mienne._

_(-)_

Le portail s'amenuise à mesure qu'on s'approche. Qui que soit le sorcier qui a réussi à nous en ouvrir un, il ne tardera pas à se refermer, scellant ainsi notre chance de nous échapper d'Edom. Jace soutient Isabelle, l'aidant à courir aussi rapidement que lui permet sa jambe cassée. Malgré l'iratze, ma sœur souffre le martyre et ralentit considérablement notre course.

 

Magnus ne cesse de trébucher à mes côtés, incapable d'aligner un pied devant l'autre tant l'aura d'Asmodée écrase la sienne. Le Prince de l'Enfer est à notre poursuite, ne cessant de s'amuser de notre fuite, arguant que ce jeu le distrait. Il est bien le seul à trouver cela hilarant. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps Magnus va réussir à combattre l'attraction de son géniteur avant de succomber. Et cela m'inquiète, tout autant que ce maudit portail qui semble reculer chaque fois qu'on se rapproche. Sa lueur est de plus en plus faible.

 

_ Jace ! Sors-la de là !, hurle-je à mon frère.

 

Les démons nous rattrapent et avec eux Asmodée. Dans un dernier sursaut d'adrénaline, je m'empare de la main de Magnus et le force à courir plus vite, à résister encore quelques minutes, à puiser dans ma force si cela lui est nécessaire.

 

A cet instant, je suis prêt à tout pour qu'on quitte ce monde, prêt à tout pour que Magnus survive. J'ai toujours pensé que ma fonction de Chasseur d'Ombres avait pour devoir de protéger les Créatures Obscures, un serment prêté sur l'Ange Raziel de protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même. Et là, alors qu'on court pour tenter de regagner notre monde, ce serment prend tout son sens. Parce que tant que j'aurai encore une once de force, un souffle de vie, rien ni personne ne pourra s'en prendre à Magnus. Pas même son père.

 

Même si je dois offrir ma vie en sacrifice pour que mon compagnon vive.

 

Alors qu'on s'apprête à traverser le portail à notre tour, Magnus s'effondre en poussant un cri qui me déclenche un désagréable frisson et fait battre mon cœur encore plus rapidement. Le cri de souffrance de mon partenaire est une torture. Le portail n'est qu'à quelques pas et pourtant Magnus est incapable de se relever. Son visage est défiguré par la souffrance, des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je peux voir des plaies s'ouvrir sur son corps.

 

Je sens qu'Asmodée est tout près, qu'il vient récolter ce qu'il convoite tant : l'immortalité de Magnus.

 

Et je refuse de vivre dans un monde où mon sorcier n'existerait plus. Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui mais lui, il peut apprendre à vivre sans moi.

 

Ma stèle en main, j'active mes runes de rapidité et d'agilité, la range à l'abri dans ma veste, avant de m'accroupir devant Magnus. _Sauve-moi_ , chuchote-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, de le pousser avec force dans le portail qui se referme derrière lui en me laissant seul à Edom avec Asmodée face à moi.

 

_ Stupide Néphilim !, tonne Asmodée. Crois-tu que ton sacrifice va servir à quelque chose ? Magnus va revenir te chercher et quand il le fera, je prendrai ce qui m'appartient. Tu n'as fait que repousser l'inévitable.

_ Magnus est en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, j'ai réussi ma mission.

_ Tu n'es qu'un insecte face à moi, je peux te tuer d'un claquement de doigt, c'est tout ce que tu mérites pour avoir osé te dresser contre moi.

_ Alors faites-le, tuez-moi.

_ Non, ta mort ne sera pas rapide Alec Lightwood, crache Asmodée. Mon fils t'aime et cela causera sa perte. Quoi que tu puisses penser j'ai déjà gagné cette bataille. Si tu ne meurs pas ici prématurément, Magnus reviendra te sauver et échangera sa vie contre la tienne. Mais en attendant, tu es piégé ici, dans une dimension démoniaque, et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux de ton espèce. Alors même si tu survis aux prochaines minutes, tu finiras par devenir fou, tu deviendras l'un d'entre nous : un démon et si ça arrive, Magnus me donnera volontiers son immortalité, juste pour pouvoir rester ici avec toi. Quelle que soit l'issue, je l'emporterai toujours sur toi.

_ J'ai confiance en ma famille, ils reviendront me chercher rapidement, assure-je avec aplomb, loin de me laisser déstabiliser.

 

Asmodée renverse la tête et se met à rire bruyamment.

 

_ Combien de temps êtes-vous resté à Edom ? Réponds à la question chasseur d'ombres, ne me force pas à t'abîmer avant notre jeu, me menace Asmodée. Combien de jours ?

_ Trois, répondis-je avec réluctance.

_ Ce qui dans ton monde équivaut à trois semaines, dévoile Asmodée avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

 

La surprise doit se lire sur mon visage parce qu'Asmodée se remet à rire. Trois semaines ? Cela fait-il vraiment trois semaines pour notre monde ? Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Personne ne leur avait parlé de cette particularité.

 

_ Je vois que tu as compris ce que cela impliquait. Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir rester en vie avant de te faire tuer ou de devenir l'un des miens ?

 

Sans que je ne comprenne comment, mes dagues et mon arc atterrissent aux pieds d'Asmodée me laissant désarmé.

 

_ Je ne vais pas te faciliter la tâche non plus. Maintenant cours petit néphilim et voyons de quoi tu es réellement fait. Mes démons ne bougeront pas, je te donne une heure d'avance et ensuite, le jeu commencera.

 

Mes yeux se posent sur mes armes avant de rencontrer le regard d'Asmodée. D'un bond, je me relève avant de me mettre à courir. Désarmé et fatigué, je sais que je suis une proie plus que facile. Il faut que je mette de la distance entre les démons et moi avant d'élaborer un plan pour récupérer mon arc et un autre pour rester en vie en attendant que Magnus revienne. Parce que je sais au plus profond de mon cœur que mon sorcier me sauvera et je compte bien rester en vie en attendant qu'il trouve une solution.

 

Je suis un chasseur d'ombres, un soldat et j'ai un atout qu'Asmodée ne pourra jamais me retirer : ma foi en Magnus.

 

_Sauve-moi_ , pense-je tout en continuant à dévaler la colline de sable. _Sauve-moi Magnus._

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaira et vous surprendra.
> 
> Que puis-je vous dire dessus ?
> 
> C'est une UA et une MALEC mais... Mais vous verrez que par rapport au contexte de cette histoire, le Malec va être... compliqué..
> 
> Quand j'écris sur cette histoire et que j'en parle je l'appelle Survivor parce que outre le Malec, cette histoire est 100% dédié à Alec Lightwood, ce personnage m'inspire tellement.
> 
> Comme c'est une UA je vais prendre quelques libertés avec l'oeuvre originale que je vais aussi mixer avec la série.
> 
> Si vous avez envie d'une ambiance musicale, je peux vous donner les 3 thèmes de cette histoire qui se déroulera en 3 parties.
> 
> La première partie centrée exclusivement sur Alec: So Far de Olafur Arnalds.
> 
> La seconde partie centrée sur Magnus : So Close de Olafur Arnalds
> 
> Et enfin la troisième et dernière partie centrée sur le MALEC : A Hundred Reasons de Olafur Arnalds.


End file.
